The present invention generally relates to a device and method for packing material around an object, and more specifically, but not exclusively, relates to a packing device and a method for packing osteogenic material onto a spinal implant.
In many cases, lower back pain originates from damage or defects in the spinal disc between adjacent vertebrae. The disc can be herniated or can be affected by a variety of degenerative conditions. In many cases, these pathologies affecting the spinal disc can disrupt the normal anatomical function of the disc. In some cases, this disruption is significant enough that surgical intervention is indicated.
In one such surgical treatment, the affected disc is essentially removed and the adjacent vertebrae are fused together. In this treatment, a discectomy procedure is conducted to remove the disc nucleus while retaining the annulus. Since the disc material has been removed, a body must be placed within the intervertebral space to prevent the space from collapsing.
In early spinal fusion techniques, bone material, or bone osteogenic fusion devices, were simply disposed between adjacent vertebrae, typically at the posterior aspect of the vertebrae. With such implants, osteogenic material is packed around the implant after the implant is inserted into the intervertebral space. The osteogenic material helps to promote fusion between the adjacent vertebrae. However, packing the osteogenic material around the implant after the implant is inserted can be problematic. For example, a physician may not be able to adequately view whether an adequate amount of osteogenic material is packed around the implant. Further, the osteogenic material may not be tightly bound together. Portions of the osteogenic material may fall out during packing. This can lead to osteogenic debris floating within the patient, which can lead to complications.
In light of this background, there remain needs for improved devices and methods useful in the conduct of spinal fusions and other similar surgeries. The present invention addresses these needs.